


There's Nothing Wrong With Dreaming

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [106]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Deals, Gen, Good Joey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: "There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature."-Joey DrewI may write more for this verse.





	There's Nothing Wrong With Dreaming

Trembling with barely contained excitement, Joey stepped into the vast lake of ink within the Immersion Room. At last, the time had come to see whether or not all his hard work would pay off.

 _So many setbacks_ , he thought. _But now, finally, there's a deal to be made._

As his head sank beneath the surface, he heard a deep voice echoing around him.

" **Joey Drew** ," it boomed. " **You seek to make a bargain with me?** "

"I do," the studio director replied, the ink's mystical properties making it as easy for him to speak as if he were in air rather than the depths of a pool of liquid.

" **I feel a great deal of negative energy in your soul** ," the unseen demon said. " **Enough to trade for something truly grand. The only question is, what do you desire?** "

Calmly, Joey allowed the demon to look into his mind, to see his deepest wishes. He knew that only one of his dreams would be fulfilled here.

" **So, you seek to make the characters of your little show real, and to become immortal. Unfortunately for you, the rules regarding demonic pacts mean I can only grant one of these wishes. Which shall it be?** "

For a moment, Joey was silent, thinking hard. Which of his dreams mattered more to him?

"There are other paths to immortality," he finally said. "But to bring Bendy into the real world? Much, much harder to do, if not impossible. I wish for the power to bring my creations to life."

" **Then we have a bargain.** "

Instantly, Joey felt a strange sensation as the negative energy that had built up from years of frustration and other stressors was sucked out of him, leaving him feeling a great deal better. At the same time, information entered his mind--he now knew exactly what to do in order to make Bendy and friends real.

" **I trust this is sufficient?** "

"More than sufficient." Joey stretched as he emerged from the ink pool, noting the lack of aches and pains that age had left him with. "I thought you were only going to grant one wish."

" **Removal of one's negative energy sometimes has a rejuvenating effect** ," the demon explained. " **You may not be immortal, but you've certainly got more time. By the way** **\--I sensed a great deal of buildup in those who work for you. Perhaps you could invite them to make a bargain?** "

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Joey left the room, headed for the shower room Murray had thoughtfully put in. Once he was clean, he grabbed a fresh change of clothes, got dressed, and departed.

No one, not even the demon was aware, but the ink that had washed off absorbed some of the studio's own negative energy. The charged ink flowed into an empty room, where it coalesced into an egg shape, and waited...

**Author's Note:**

> Universe Notes:  
> -Demons do not actually consume souls. They feed on negative emotional energy, produced by physical and emotional pain and suffering. Positive emotional energy makes them sick.  
> -The monsters living in the old studio are created from ink and psychic residue, a little bit like shed skin.


End file.
